ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2015 MTV Movie Awards
United States | host = Amy Schumer | network = MTV, MTV2, VH1, and Logo | previous = 2014 | main = | next = 2016 }} The 2015 MTV Movie Awards were held on April 12, 2015 at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, California. This was the 24th installment of the award show and the second time the Nokia Theatre would serve as its venue. The award show was hosted by comedian, writer, and actress Amy Schumer. The announcement was made on Wednesday, December 10, 2014. On February 25, 2015, the announcement for the new MTV Movie Awards logo created by the Australian husband and wife artists duo Dabs Myla. The artists also announced they were working on the set design for the award show. Kelly Osbourne, Josh Horowitz, Christina Garibaldi and British singer Jessie J hosted the pre-show. Performers * Fall Out Boy & Fetty Wap - "Centuries"/"Trap Queen" * Charli XCX, Ty Dolla Sign & Tinashe - "Famous"/"Drop That Kitty" Presenters *Vin Diesel - presented Best Female Performance *Channing Tatum, Joe Manganiello, Matt Bomer, and Adam Rodriguez - Presented Scared-As-Sh**t Performance *Bella Thorne - presented reminder to vote for Movie of the Year *Miles Teller - presented the Trailblazer Award *Mark Wahlberg and Jessie J - presented Best Comedic Performance *Zac Efron and Emily Ratajkowski - introduced Fall Out Boy and Fetty Wap *Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, and Jeremy Renner - presented the MTV Generation Award and an exclusive clip of Avengers: Age of Ultron *Miles Teller, Kate Mara, Michael B. Jordan, and Jamie Bell - presented Best Duo *Anders Holm and Logan Paul - presented the T-Mobile Award for Best Break Up *Reese Witherspoon and Sofía Vergara - presented Best Kiss *Cara Delevingne and Nat Wolff - introduced Charli XCX, Ty Dolla Sign and Tinashe *Brittany Snow, Anna Camp, Hailee Steinfeld and Rebel Wilson - presented exclusive clip to Pitch Perfect 2 and Best Male Performance *Jimmy Kimmel - presented the Comedic Genius Award *Bella Thorne - presented the trailer to Scream *Dwayne Johnson - presented Movie of the Year Nominations Films with multiple nominations The following 16 films received multiple nominations: Individuals with multiple nominations The following 20 acts received multiple nominations: Multiple wins Films with multiple wins * Three - Neighbors, The Fault in Our Stars and The Maze Runner * Two - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 Individuals with multiple wins * Three - Dylan O'Brien (The Maze Runner) and Shailene Woodley (The Fault in Our Stars) * Two - Zac Efron (Neighbors) Awards The winners are in bold. The nominees were announced on the morning of March 4, 2015."YANGAROO and MTV Extend Deal for 2015 and 2016 MTV Movie Awards and MTV Video Music Awards", Naijadudes. Retrieved on 11 January 2015."Here Are Your 2015 MTV Movie Awards Nominees", MTV. Retrieved on 5 March 2015. MTV Trailblazer Award * Shailene Woodley Comedic Genius Award * Kevin Hart MTV Generation Award * Robert Downey Jr. References External links * MTV Movie Awards official site Category:MTV Movie Awards MTV Movie Awards MTV Movie Awards Category:21st century in Los Angeles